


Pair

by Welsper



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: She wanted to fly with her, one last time.
Relationships: Dominuura/Limone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).

“Do you miss it? That time back then?” Dominura asked as she let the brush glide through Rimone’s long hair. It had grown with her, longer every year and before Dominura knew, that little girl had become a beautiful woman. She had thought Rimone would grow out of what they had too, and had awaited it with bittersweet feelings, but she had refused to leave her side.

“Hm… maybe a little. But I have been here almost as long as I have been… in that place back then,” Rimone said before catching Dominura’s wrist in her hand. She pulled gently and kissed the pale skin. A sad smile appeared on her lips and Dominura hugged her from behind. Shimmering petals fell onto the ground and Rimone’s shoulders. This too, is why she wished Rimone would find someone else.

“But so long as you are with me, I don’t mind anywhere.”

Rimone turned around and caught Dominura’s lips in a soft kiss. Dominura pressed back, she could never get enough of Rimone’s sweet taste. It had been so long since they had even had such things, but the woman still tasted of candy.

“I don’t care which time, or which place. Just stay with me,” Rimone whispered against her lips. “So don’t tell me to find another partner, or to fly with anyone else. Tempus Spatium would surely know… you are the only one I can pray with.”

They fell together back onto the bed, their long hair spilling out under them. Birds quietly sang their song for them and Rimone opened her mouth and joined in, singing the old and now new songs of prayer. Dominura smiled before she too, joined into the chorus. It felt a little solemn, to know that one day in the future, priestesses would use these songs to soothe the souls of the people because the two of them had taught the past and now their present how.

But it was as Rimone had said. They had been here for so long now, that even for Dominura, who had lived for decades, this had become a home. Anywhere was home, as long as Rimone was there with her.

The song ended and they were still in each other’s arms.

“I want to fly once more with you, Dominura,” Rimone whispered. And Dominura felt the ache in her chest, the weakness in her limbs, the brittleness of her skin but all of it was forgotten when Rimone looked at her like that. That woman could ask anything of her, now and then and she would give it to her.

“Anywhere, with you,” Dominura answered and Rimone wrapped her arms around her. She rolled over and pulled her love with her. Even now, her body was soft and slight and Dominura never wanted to let go.

* * *

“Are you truly leaving us?” The village elder asked, gathered in front of them. The entire village had come to see their two head priestesses fly once more. It had been so very long since Dominura’s illness had allowed it.

“We have taught you all we know.” All you need to know.

“Except for this one last Ri Majoon,” Dominura said and she and Rimone smiled at each other. It was a horrible thing to teach them, truly. Maybe they should have never done it. Maybe they should have found another way. But if they had, then she would have never met Rimone. She would have never met anyone of them. So they had shown them the prayers they so innocently performed in the sky. So they had taught them how to fly and give thanks to time and space. Knowing full well what the Sibylla would be made to do, someday in the future. The death their prayers would bring, the devastation, to all the countries.

It was their burden to bear. Their burden and their joy. For all the pain the Simoun would one day bring to the world, there was also so much love, and friendship and bonds that lasted beyond lifetimes.

No, Dominura regretted nothing. And the smile on Rimone’s lips told her it was the same for her love.

“Remember it forever,” she said softly. “Remember us,” more quietly, so that only Rimone heard. Who knew where they would land now. Who knew where and when their journey would take them.

“Let’s go, Rimone,” Dominura said and leaned forward. The sibylla sang in prayer as Dominura and Rimone kissed each other and then the helical gem. It shone brilliantly, brighter than any other pair’s in this time. Tempus Spatium still answered to them.

They settled in their seats and the village and its people slowly became smaller and smaller beneath them as they left the ground. It had been so very long since Dominura flew a Simoun in peace, the way they should be flown. Without being pursued, shot at, bombarded, without pain and suffering, without killing.

The way they were now, they could complete it.

And they laughed together as they drew their final Rii Majoon in the sky, beautiful and perfect. Like her. Bright light surrounded them and Dominura knew that it hadn’t been wrong. Nothing wrong could feel so wonderful. She felt as one with Rimone and with someone far beyond that.

The roof of the Simoun opened and Dominura could feel the breeze in her hair and she and Rimone got up to look around. Before them, a brilliant temple opened up, in ruins and perfect both and her eyes widened when she saw who was waiting for them on its steps.

“Rimone! Dominura!” Laughter rang through the air as a certain blonde whirlwind laughed and waved at them.

“You finally came!” Aer ran towards them and wrapped her arms around them. “Look at you, all grown up!” She said and patted Rimone’s head. Neviril behind her chuckled softly. She looked so happy now.

“Did you do it then? That thing you needed to do?”

Dominura smiled at her.

“We did.”

“Thank you, Dominura,” Neviril said, a bright smile on her lips. She no longer looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The way she had when she had been Regina - Dominura knew that feeling all to well. But now, they were both free.

“If you had chosen not to teach them...” Neviril reached out and gently held Dominura's and Rimone's hands in her own. “Who knew what would have become of us. I would have never met any of you and for all that happened, I would have been poorer of for it."

“I would not have traded it for anything in the world,” Dominura said. She turned kind and loving eyes on Rimone. "I would not have traded _you_ for anything in the world."

“Dominura...”

She gently cupped Rimone’s face in her hand. For her, Dominura would start a hundred, a million wars. She would burn it all down all over again. All if she could meet her again.

“Now, let’s go meet Tempus Spatium,” Aer said with a smile and together the four Sibylla returned to the temple. “She has always been waiting for you.”

And Dominura smiled, a joy within her at finally being where she belonged, in that realm with that entity that made her find the woman she loved more than anything in this world and all others.

Tempus Spatium may command time and space, but Rimone would always be her true goddess.


End file.
